


Perfect Places

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith has trust issues, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), edgy keith, no gender for pidge, shiro is supportive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance is nothing but a boy with anxiety who ends up falling for a boy that loves space and might have a stick up his ass.





	Perfect Places

**Author's Note:**

> This book is an outlet for me. It will be raw and real when it comes to the emotions of Lance and Keith, but there will be A LOT of (eventual) romance

Everything changes.

That's something that Lance had to learn to accept.

But, Sometimes it changed too quickly, and you could end up drowning.

Lance was afraid of drowning. Not in water, though that is terrifying as well.

He was afraid of drowning in himself, his dreams being too big to be real, his personality being toxic. So, he molded himself into what people wanted him to be.

Perfect.

He molded himself into this cookie cutter image of a happy outgoing boy that's all smiles.

But that's not always him.

Yes he loved smiling and talking to people most of the time, but it was exhausting to always fear the worst.

Going into college with two friends at his sides and a bold smile on his face was the start of a new chapter of his life.

Hopefully not the start of more lies.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi chapter book 
> 
> (named after lorde's perfect places)


End file.
